1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging system, and a method for driving the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology for manufacturing a liquid crystal panel using a TFT (thin film transistor) is used in an imaging apparatus such as a radiation imaging apparatus in which the TFT is combined with a semiconductor conversion element. In the imaging apparatus, a technique is proposed which uses a source follower circuit (SFTFT) when reading a signal accumulated in the semiconductor conversion element to a signal line (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-345330).